


Plots Revealed

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 711: Snape's Library - Advanced Potion Making.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Plots Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 711: Snape's Library - Advanced Potion Making. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Plots Revealed

~

When Potter emerged from the Pensieve, he was trembling. After providing a towel, Albus poured a small measure of brandy, handing him the glass. 

“I’m going to kill that little shit!” Potter spat.

Albus coughed. “I believe you owe someone an apology.”

James looked rather green as he turned to face Severus. “Sorry.”

Severus snorted. “Can we go now? I need to get to my flat.” 

“A moment.” Walking over to his desk, Albus extracted a copy of Advanced Potion Making. “I still need a Potions master.” 

“I haven’t changed my mind,” said Severus. 

Albus hummed. “My offer has…perks.”

~

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Like?”

Albus handed him Advanced Potion Making. “I’ve been asked if I know anyone who could edit this. Horace and I both think you’d fit the bill.” 

Severus scowled. “Me?” 

“Yes.” Albus smiled. “If you take the Potions position, it would come with the opportunity to be listed as editor of the next edition.” 

Severus sighed. 

“That’s a handsome offer,” said Kingsley. “I’m sure you agree Severus deserves some time to consider it.” 

“Of course,” Albus agreed. 

“Wait,” said James. “You’re offering Snape a _job_?”

Albus sighed. “Do excuse us, gentlemen. James and I should talk.” 

~

They exited Albus’ office, Severus tucking Advanced Potion Making into his robes. He eyed Kingsley. “No one’s ever defended me like that.” 

“No?” 

“No.” Severus walked Kingsley backwards into an alcove. “That was hot.” 

“Yeah?” Kingsley looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “How hot?” 

“This hot,” Severus murmured, moulding his body against Kingsley’s. They kissed, Kingsley’s hand sliding down Severus’ back to cup and squeeze his bum. Severus moaned. 

The sound of Albus’ office door opening made them freeze. 

“We should go,” Severus whispered.

Kingsley nodded. “We’ll wait until they leave. Meanwhile—” 

Feeling a Concealment Charm go up, Severus relaxed.

~

“…instructions clear, James?” Albus sounded like he was beside them. Severus closed his eyes, slowing his breathing.

“Yes.” Potter sounded…reluctant? “I dunno why you think Snivellus’ll tell me anything. He trusts me as far as he can throw me, and the feeling’s mutual.” 

“You shouldn’t call him that,” Albus sighed. “He’s keeping secrets I need to know. I don’t care how, you must befriend him.” 

“Lily’d have better luck.” Potter muttered. “And speaking of, I thought you promised _her_ the opportunity to edit  Advanced Potion Making.” 

“True, but I needed something to tempt Snape with. It’s hers, don’t worry.” 

~

Severus trembled with rage as Potter left and Albus returned to his office. Kingsley remained silent.

“Bastard,” Severus hissed. 

“Dobby,” Kingsley murmured.

Dobby appeared. “Severus’ Auror calls?”

“Please take us to Severus’ flat.”

“Yes.” Dobby grasped their hands, and within moments they were standing in Severus’ living room. 

“That’s all, Dobby. Thanks,” said Kingsley, and Dobby disappeared. 

“You can summon Lucius’ elf?” Severus said, momentarily distracted. 

“Dobby and I…came to an understanding while at Malfoy Manor.” Kingsley sighed. “I’m sorry about Albus.” 

Severus’ rage resurfaced. Snarling, he snatched Advanced Potion Making from his pocket, pitching it across the room. 

~

“I was actually beginning to trust him!” Hands shaking, Severus paced back and forth in his tiny living room. Every few moments he’d kick Advanced Potion Making again. 

Finally, Kingsley stood up and picked up the book. When Severus glared at him, he smiled apologetically. “Sorry, it’s the Ravenclaw in me. I can’t stand to see books abused.” 

Severus exhaled. “I…sorry.”

“Oh, I understand.” Kingsley patted the sofa seat next to him and Severus sat down. “But once you’re done raging, we need to figure out what to do next. And what we’re looking for.” 

Severus nodded. “You’re right.” 

~

Severus retrieved Regulus’ book from its hiding place, and he and Kingsley pored over it, Kingsley retaining his hold on Advanced Potion Making until Severus, exasperated, pried it from his hands. “It’s safe now, I promise,” he said, setting it aside. 

Kingsley laughed. “All right, but no more kicking.” 

Severus smirked. “I promise.” 

They returned to Regulus’ notes. Severus’ eyes were just beginning to glaze over when Kingsley went stiff. “That bastard!” 

“What?” Severus peered at the page Kingsley was perusing. “What is it?” 

“If I’m reading this correctly, Vol— _he_ perverted Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem!” 

Severus nodded. “He perverts everything.” 

~

“Our problem,” said Kingsley once he’d calmed down, “is to locate Ravenclaw’s diadem.” 

“It doesn’t look like Regulus had any clues.” Severus flipped back and forth in Regulus’ notes, absently shoving Advanced Potion Making out of the way. 

Kingsley hummed. “There’s one thing we could try.” 

“Oh?” 

“According to legend, Rowena’s sword can locate lost things.” Kingsley looked at Severus. “As you know, I’ve access to the sword, so we could see if it can find the diadem.” 

“We’d have to know where to start, though.” 

“Well,” said Kingsley, “given Lucius’ news earlier today, I’d say we start at Hogwarts.” 

~


End file.
